A Lurid Dusk
by hana-chan kirei
Summary: Saat itu langit sedang mendung seperti akan turun hujan. Biasanya sore-sore seperti ini ada beberapa orang yang lewat di depan rumahnya, tapi karena akan hujan, tak ada satu pun orang yang lalu-lalang / sebuah fict berbau mistis pertama / mind to rnr?


A Lurid Dusk (Senja yang Seram)

An Eyeshield Fanfiction by hana-chan kirei

Warn: AU. Mamori dan Sena yang berusia 10 tahun. OOC. Weird. Typos.

* * *

Keluarga Anezaki baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu ke rumah mereka yang sekarang. Rumahnya bergaya kuno dan ada beberapa barang antik yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya yang lama. Kata ayah Mamori, mereka beruntung bisa mendapatkan rumah besar ini dengan harga yang murah.

Mamori tidak begitu suka dengan rumah barunya karena terlalu jauh dari keramaian, hanya ada beberapa rumah di sekitar rumahnya dan rumah-rumah itu pun tidak saling berdekatan. Belum lagi Mamori selalu merasa tidak nyaman jika berada di dalam rumah, seperti ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Pada suatu sore, Mamori bermenung di depan rumahnya, orang tuanya sedang pergi ke rumah teman ayahnya di kota sebelah.

Saat itu langit sedang mendung seperti akan turun hujan. Biasanya sore-sore seperti ini ada beberapa orang yang lewat di depan rumahnya, tapi karena akan hujan, tak ada satu pun orang yang lalu-lalang. Mamori yang bosan melempar-lemparkan kerikil ke arah jalan dan secara tak sengaja salah satu kerikil itu mengenai seorang anak lelaki yang lewat dan dia mendesis kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku! Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri anak tersebut sambil meminta maaf.

Anak itu memegangi kepalanya yang terkena lemparan kerikil Mamori, tapi anehnya dia tersenyum, tidak ada raut marah sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Mamori memperhatikan anak itu, mereka sebaya. Mamori berusaha keras melihat wajahnya, tapi karena langit yang gelap, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Namun Mamori bisa melihat ada luka-luka yang belum mengering di tangan anak itu, seperti luka goresan.

"Maafkan aku, namaku Mamori, namamu?" Mamori memperkenalkan dirinya, ia merasa mungkin mereka bisa saja menjadi teman karena anak itu terlihat ramah.

"Sena." Anak laki-laki tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, semakin jelas Mamori bisa melihat luka-luka di tangan anak itu, ragu-ragu Mamori menyambut tangannya, tangan anak itu ternyata dingin sekali.

"Mm ... Sena, sepertinya akan turun hujan, apa kau mau masuk dan berteduh di rumahku?" Mamori agak khawatir dengan anak laki-laki itu, langit sudah semakin gelap dan hujan pasti akan turun sebentar lagi, bisa-bisa anak itu kehujanan dan nanti akan dimarahi oleh ibunya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku sudah terbiasa kehujanan. Kamu yang seharusnya masuk, nanti kamu bisa jadi seperti aku kalau berkeliaran seperti ini di sore-sore begini." Sena berkata dengan nada setengah berbisik.

Mamori bingung, seperti Sena? Apa yang anak laki-laki itu maksud adalah luka-lukanya?

"Tapi aku takut sendirian di rumah, orang tuaku sedang pergi. Aku baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu ke sini dan aku belum memiliki seorang teman." Mamori mencoba menjelaskan kepada Sena tentang ketakutannya. "Temani aku, ya?"

Sena tersenyum, "Aku juga takut sendirian, cepatlah masuk ke rumahmu, hujan akan datang sebentar lagi!" sambil berkata begitu Sena mendorong tubuh Mamori ke arah rumahnya dan terpaksa Mamori masuk ke rumahnya dan mengunci pintu.

Tidak lama setelah itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya, Mamori tidak lagi merasa takut, malah ia merasa khawatir dengan Sena. Jika anak itu kehujanan, pastilah luka-lukanya yang belum mengering itu akan terasa sakit jika terkena hujan. Membayangkannya saja membuat Mamori merasa perih. Harusnya ia paksa Sena untuk berteduh di rumahnya tadi, setidaknya ia tidak akan sendirian seperti ini.

Sambil terus memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Sena, Mamori meraih remote dan menyalakan tivinya. Ia merasa lebih tenang jika sedang menonton telivisi.

Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak nyaman menyelimuti Mamori, seperti ada yang memperhatikannya dari belakang, ia menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Dia tidak boleh takut, dia hampir berumur 11 tahun sekarang, harusnya dia bukan lagi anak kecil yang masih takut dengan hal yang seram-seram.

Hujan makin lama makin lebat dan Mamori pun semakin memperbesar volume suara tivinya sampai bunyi klakson sebuah mobil terdengar di garasinya, ayah dan ibunya pulang. Rasanya Mamori ingin bersorak sanking leganya!

Dengan bersemangat Mamori membukakan pintu untuk kedua orang tuanya. Lalu memeluk mereka bergantian.

"Ayah dan Ibu ke mana saja sih?" ucap Mamori setengah merengek.

"Kenapa? Mamori ketakutan ya sendiri di rumah?" ayahnya tersenyum dan Mamori mengangguk tidak menyangkal.

"Kami tadi pergi ke rumah teman ayahmu, kasihan mereka, anaknya hilang diculik oleh orang tak dikenal." Ibu Mamori memberikan sebuah foto pada Mamori.

Dan mata Mamori terbelalak melihat foto yang berada di tangannya sekarang, "Sena!" dia berteriak, walau Mamori tadi tidak melihat dengan jelas wajah anak itu tapi entah mengapa ia yakin itu adalah Sena yang ia temui tadi sore.

"Kamu kenal? Bagaimana bisa?" Ayah dan Ibu Mamori kaget bagaimana Mamori bisa kenal dengan anak di foto itu, bahkan tahu namanya.

Mamori kemudian bercerita tentang kejadian tadi sore dan orang tuanya terlihat tidak begitu percaya dengannya, menganggap gadis itu bergurau atau mungkin bermimpi.

"Dia sudah ditemukan tewas, Mamori, tadi pagi. Mungkin saja orang yang kamu temui itu bukan dia, hanya namanya saja yang sama ..."

"Tapi ..."

"Sekarang tidur, ya?" Ibu Mamori mendorong pundak Mamori ke kamarnya, dengan terpaksa ia berjalan gontai ke kamarnya.

Malam itu Mamori tidak bisa tidur, ia terus memikirkan Sena. Saat ia akan terlelap ia melihat sosok Sena yang kesakitan sedang dianiaya oleh ... mata Mamori melebar melihat siapa yang menganiaya Sena. Dengan napas tercekat ia berlari dari kamarnya, ke ruang tengah, ke beranda dan terus ke halaman belakang, benar saja ia menemukan bercak-bercak darah di dinding gudang rumahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemukanku."

Mamori bergidik, ditolehkannya kepalanya ke belakang dan didapatinya Sena yang yah, tembus pandang.

"Ya, pemilik rumah sebelum kamu yang menculik dan menyiksaku. Mereka menculikku tepat di saat hujan akan turun seperti tadi. Setelah membunuhku di sini mereka membuang mayatku ke sungai."

Sena menyeringai, Mamori merasakan hawa dingin menyapu kedua pipinya.

"Jadi sekarang kita mau main apa?"

Mamori merasa seluruh pandangannya memutih.

.

.

.

/END/

a/n:

Fict berbau mistis pertama bagi saya, dan secara tidak sengaja bertepatan dengan fict ketiga belas di fandom Eyeshield. Jadi ngeri sendiri, maaf ya kalau nggak seram!

dan terus ini awalnya sebuah cerpen, jadi maaf jika nanti ada kesalahan penulisan nama, semoga sih enggak ada u,u

See ya! Oh ya, semangat IFA 2012! \m/


End file.
